Il est temps que tu saches la vérité Potter
by Amazingxlife
Summary: La guerre est finie, un soir Harry Potter reçoit une drôle de lettre, il ignore à quel point sa vie allait changer après sa lecture.
1. Chapter 1

La guerre était finie depuis un an maintenant, le monde sorcier avait repris son cours. Les cicatrices qu'avaient laissé les sorts étaient intarissables. Harry Potter était toujours le héro du monde, il faisait constamment la une des journaux. Il vivait à présent avec Ginny Weasley avec qui il était en couple depuis deux ans. Tout allait pour le mieux. Sauf que le jeune Potter était loin de s'imaginer à quel point sa vie allait prendre un nouveau tournant à la réception de cette lettre.


	2. Réception d'une étrange lettre

Harry Potter était tranquillement installé sur son canapé dans son salon. Il venait de rentrer de son travail. Ginny, elle, était en visite chez ses parents. Harry avait l'habitude de cela, en fait, c'était de plus en plus souvent qu'il se retrouvait seul lorsqu'il rentrait. Ginny commençait à ne plus supporter le travail de Harry.

Le jeune homme soupirait doucement d'aise. Un peu de tranquillité faisait toujours du bien. Il sirotait son verre de Whisky pur feu, lorsqu'il fut dérangé par un bruit régulier. Il lui semblait que c'était quelque chose qui tapait à la fenêtre. Il se levait alors en soupirant doucement. Il ouvrait ladite fenêtre, et un hibou pénétrait dans la pièce avant de venir se poser devant lui pour lui tendre la patte. Le brun décrochait la lettre puis donnait une friandise à l'animal. Le hibou quittait la maison peu de temps après, alors que Harry ouvrait délicatement l'enveloppe.

Il cherchait immédiatement qui lui avait écrit, néanmoins, la lettre n'était pas signée. Si le garçon trouvait cela étrange, il n'en disait rien. Le plus étrange, était probablement l'intitulé de la lettre. "Il est temps que tu saches la vérité Potter." Son coeur s'était accéléré. Il se demandait de qui cela pouvait venir, et ce que cela signifiait. Quelle vérité ne connaissait-il pas ? Il espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas encore une mauvaise nouvelle.

 _ **"Il est temps que tu saches la vérité Potter,**_

 _ **Potter, tu dois certainement te demander qui peut bien t'écrire et ne pas signé ? Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de signer, au cas-où cette lettre tombait entre les mains de ta petite amie. Le petit sachet contient certains souvenirs, fais-en bon usage. Il faut que tu saches que tous t'ont menti pendant ta quatrième année. Mais ça aussi tu vas vite le découvrir. Je n'avais pas le droit de te le dire avant. J'en avais fait la promesse au concerné. La promesse était que : si Tu-Sais-Qui mourrait, alors tu saurais, cependant, la personne ne voulait pas te le dire, donc, j'ai dû user de mes charmes pour le faire flancher, j'espère que tu comprendras.. C'est pourquoi je t'écris aujourd'hui. Je te préviens, ce que tu vas découvrir pourra grandement te choquer. Mais saches également que j'ai été mis sous veritaserum avant d'écrire cette lettre. Tu peux ne pas me croire, je peux comprendre, tu ignores encore qui t'écris. Pour le moment, je ne peux que te donner deux indices, j'étais de la même promotion que toi, sauf que j'étais à Serpentard. Je peux ajouter en fait, que tu ne me connais pas tellement. Oh… Dernière chose avant que le sachet accepte de s'ouvrir. Méfie toi de Ginny Weasley, elle est loin d'être celle qu'elle prétend être. Je sais de quoi je parle, mon meilleur ami travail avec elle. Sur ce bonne découverte Potter. La suite de la lettre s'affichera lorsque tu auras vu l'intégralité des souvenirs."**_

Mais qui a écrit cette lettre à Harry ? Et pourquoi ? Le jeune Potter l'ignorait, mais il comptait bien aller jusqu'au bout. Il se saisissait alors des souvenirs qui se trouvaient dans le sachet avant d'aller chercher sa pensine et d'y verser le liquide dedans. Il se demandait si les souvenirs en question appartenaient à la personne qui avait écrite cette lettre, ou bien à la personne qui ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Dans tous les cas, il allait rapidement le découvrir.


	3. Le premier souvenir

Harry inspirait doucement avant de plonger la tête dans la pensine. Des images passaient rapidement sans qu'il n'ait le temps de les analyser, puis cela commençait à se stabiliser.

Souvenirs.

Il se retrouvait au côté d'un garçon à la peau noire et au cheveux brun, ainsi qu'à côté d'un garçon blond à la peau pâle. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le second. Il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy, sa Némésis de Poudlard. Il ignorait d'ailleurs ce qu'il était devenu après la guerre. Mais soit, pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur le souvenir qui selon l'expéditeur de la lettre était important et livrait quelques secrets sur sa quatrième année. Les deux garçons étaient dans un couloir de Poudlard. Ceux qui passaient à côté d'eux leurs disaient parfois bonjour, mais beaucoup préféraient les évités. Cela ne semblait pas déranger les deux Serpentards de toute évidence. Le blond entraînait finalement le brun dans les toilettes des filles.

-Draco. Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche là ? Et où est Théo ?

-On doit trouver un moyen de le prévenir, et Théo distrait Maugray pour qu'il reste loin de Potter pour le moment.

-Le prévenir pour la première tâche ?

-Absolument.

-Rappelle moi pourquoi on fait cela ?

Un regard noir de la part de Draco suffit à faire taire le métisse qui se contentait alors de hausser les épaules.

-Tu sais donc quelle est la première tâche ?

-Des dragons. J'ai entendu Père en parler. Il s'agirait de leurs voler un oeuf en or qui révèlerait une énigme pour la suite des épreuves.

-Et tu le sais parce que… Laisse-t-il en suspend.

-Parce que j'ai entendu le ministre lui-même en parler avec Père et Dumbledore, ce dernier semblait furieux, mais le ministre ne peut rien faire, d'après ses dires.

-Mettre en danger un élève qui a seulement quatorze ans n'est pas suffisant pour lui ?

-Il semblerait que non.

-Comment est-ce que tu vas t'y prendre pour que Potter le sache sans te dénoncer ?

\- On va se servir de la stupidité du garde Chasse.

-Hadgrid ? N'es-tu pas tombé sur la tête ?

-Vois-tu un moyen plus sûr pour que le message arrive jusqu'à Potter ? Igor et Madame Maxime sont déjà au courant. Potter n'a personne pour lui donner tel indice. Donc, nous n'aurons d'autres choix que de passer par Hagrid. Je comptes sur toi pour être à sa cabane à vingt heures. Ne sois pas en retard Blaise.

Le garçon à la peau noire n'eut le temps de rien dire que son ami s'en était allé. Le souvenir se mettait alors à changer. On retrouvait le métisse devant la cabane de Hagrid, Malfoy se trouvait cacher derrière la porte, du moins quand celle-ci s'ouvrirait. Blaise frappait alors à la porte en soupirant pour se donner du courage. Quelques minutes plus tard Hagrid ouvrait la porte.

-Bonsoir mon garçon, que puis-je pour toi ?

-On m'a chargé de vous remettre ceci, j'ignore de qui cela vient, et pourquoi c'est moi qui a été choisi pour cette tâche, toutefois, la personne m'a expressément demandé de vous informez de son importance.

-Fort bien, merci Blaise, je vais transmettre ça à Harry dès que je le pourrais.

Le souvenir changeait encore une fois, on retrouvait toujours les deux mêmes garçons, ils étaient cachés derrières un arbre pour écouter la conversation qui se passait. En fait, on voyait parfaitement le moment où Ron, Ginny et Hermione arrivaient au lac pour rejoindre Harry et Neville.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire déjà ? Demande Granger à Weasley. Ron murmurait si bas qu'il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il lui disait. La jeune femme s'approchait de Harry.

-Ron me dit de te dire qu'il avait entendu Seamus dire à Patil qui a entendu queHagridtecherchait.

-Tu diras à Ron… Hein ? Demande Harry Incrédule.

Hermione retournait alors vers Ron pour lui demander de répéter. Elle se dirigeait alors vers Harry pour recommencer.

-Ron dit qu'il a entendu Seamus… Harry ne m'oblige pas à répéter, Hagrid te cherche !

-Tu diras à Ron…

-Non, je ne suis pas un hibou ! S'énerve-t-elle agacer.

Elle remontait ensuite vers le château suivit de Ginny et de Ronald. Draco et Blaise qui étaient restés cachés soupirait de déception.

-Est-ce que Potter va comprendre que Hagrid le cherche ? Ou du moins, va-t-il s'y rendre comme c'est Weasley qui lui a dit ?

-Je pense qu'il ira. Ils sont en froid, mais ils se font confiances.

-Je rêve… Tu cherches également à les réconcilier. C'est pour ça que tu as glisser un mot dans la veste de Weasley.

-La ferme Blaise. On a autre chose à faire maintenant.

Harry fut alors expulsé du souvenir, il restait pantois un instant, il ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce qu'il venait de voir. Est-ce que c'était vraiment Malfoy qui l'avait en fait averti pour les dragons ? Comment n'avait-il rien vu ? Malfoy était fort, vraiment fort.

Encore secouer, il entendait tout juste la porte de la maison s'ouvrir, n'ayant aucune envie d'être dérangé, il fit semblant de travailler durement sur un dossier du boulot. Il voulait surtout que Ginny ne vienne pas mettre le nez dans sa trouvaille. Il avait envie de découvrir la suite.


	4. Le second souvenir

Ginny n'avait malheureusement pas passé son chemin comme elle le faisait habituellement, elle semblait vouloire parler avec Harry. Ce dernier pliait alors la lettre soigneusement et la glissait dans sa poche. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle lise cela. Puis de ce qu'on lui avait dit, il fallait qu'il se méfie d'elle. Il ne faisait pas confiance à n'importe qui, mais la personne semblait en savoir beaucoup sur son compte et sur sa copine.

 **-Encore du travail ? Est-ce que lorsque tu rentres, tu pourrais le faire entièrement, et non pas à travailler sur des dossiers tard dans la nuit ?!**

 **-C'est mon travail Ginny, tu le sais parfaitement, ce n'est pas ma faute. Et il n'est pas question que je reporte mon travail juste pour une crise de ta part.**

 **-Une crise de ma part ?! Mais Harry, cela fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas vu ma famille ou tes meilleurs amis à cause de ton travail qui te prend tout ton temps justement ?**

 **-J'y peux rien, c'est comme ça ! D'ailleurs Mione passe autant de temps au travail que moi.**

 **-Mais je ne vis pas avec Hermione moi ! Je vis avec toi !**

 **-Tu savais parfaitement ce que cela impliquerait en travaillant pour les Aurors ! Tu étais d'accord !**

 **-Je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait tout ton temps !**

Elle quittait le salon furieuse, laissant Harry seul. Le brun soupirait doucement. Il avait le droit à de plus en plus de crise de ce genre. Alors qu'il avait prévenu Ginny dès le départ. Il lui avait toujours dit que son travail passerait avant tout. La jeune femme avait dit qu'elle s'en contenterait. Apparemment, elle ne s'en était pas contentée longtemps. Néanmoins, il n'allait pas renoncer à ce qu'il aimait pour elle.

Il profitait du fait que la jeune femme ait quitté les lieux pour ressortir la pensine. Il glissait à nouveau sa tête dans les souvenirs. Il ne fallait quelques minutes pour se trouver face au souvenir qu'il avait lui aussi.

 **-Alors Potter, tu penses que tu vas survivre combien de temps ? On a fait des paris avec mon père, je pense que tu ne tiendras pas plus de dix minutes. Quant à lui, il pense que tu ne tiendras même pas plus de cinq minutes. Dit-il en riant de Harry.**

 **-Je me fiche éperdument de ce que pense ton père Malfoy.**

 **-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Potter. Dit-il en descendant de son arbre et sortant sa baguette.**

 **-Même pas en rêve mon garçon, on ne jette jamais un sort par derrière !**

Maugray lançait alors un sort sur Malfoy qui se transformait en fouine et le secouait dans tous les sens. Alors que Mcgonagall arrivait sur ces entrefaits.

 **-J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas un élève à qui vous faites ça ! On ne se sert jamais de la métamorphe pour punir un élève !**

Elle redonnait alors la forme humaine à Draco alors que Harry rigolait.

 **-Mon père va en entendre parler ! Crache Malfoy.**

 **-C'est une menace ?! Dit Alestor Maugrey menaçant.**

 **-Fol Oeil !**

Draco était parti en courant et retrouvait Blaise quelques minutes plus tard.

 **-Dray ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?!**

 **-Maugray !**

 **-Est-ce que tu as eu le temps de prévenir Potter ?**

 **-Non, il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de parler longtemps avec Potter.**

 **-Donc, il ne sait pas ?**

 **-Non. Faut que je passe par Diggory.**

 **-Comment tu sais qu'il préviendra Potter ?**

 **-C'est un Poufsouffle, et il déteste devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un, donc automatiquement, il préviendra Potter pour l'oeuf, puisque Potter l'a prévenu pour les Dragons.**

 **-Comment on s'y prend ?**

 **-J'y réfléchis encore.**

Le souvenir changeait une nouvelle fois. Harry avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il voyait.

Ce nouveau souvenir était dans les couloirs Harry se souvenait de ce moment aussi, il se revoyait avec Cedric.

 **-Potter ! Attends !**

Harry s'arrêtait alors.

 **-Il ne faut pas écouter ce qu'ils disent. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier pour la dernière fois pour les Dragons. Alors… Je voulais te donner un indice pour l'oeuf. Tu vois la salle de bain des prefets ? Oui ? Et bien tu devrais y prendre un bain, ça fait toujours du bien, je te conseille de prendre l'oeuf avec toi.**

Draco était là avec Blaise encore, ils étaient cachés derrière une colonne.

 **-Tu avais raison, Diggory était la meilleure solution. Et maintenant ? Tu sais la prochaine étape ?**

 **-Mimi fera la suite. Maintenant Potter à toutes les cartes en main, je ne peux rien faire de plus, j'essaye d'avoir des informations sur la prochaine étape. Je n'ai pas accès aux donnés de l'oeuf, alors pour le moment, il faut que j'attende que les autres le sache.**

 **-Tu as réussi pour Weasley aussi.**

 **-Je sais.**

 **-Tu comptes me dire un jour pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Surtout sans que Potter sache ?**

 **-Pas toute suite. Tu ne comprendrais pas.**

Harry sortait alors des souvenirs, il était de plus en plus confus, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Malfoy l'avait aidé. Pire encore, il se demandait à quel point il avait pu être aveugle et ne rien voir de cela.


End file.
